<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смешон by Sdoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063759">Смешон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh'>Sdoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Магна по сравнению с другими слабак полный – первым умрёт в битве, первым падёт. Магна по сравнению Астой – моль, блоха у дороги, что растопчут и не вспомнят. Магна стонет тихо Нахту в ухо, чего другие себе позволить не могут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nacht Faust/Magna Swing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смешон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Здесь ничего не нужно особо гениального ждать, вот правда, зубом клянусь. Это просто кринжовая недоНЦа.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В глазах Нахта – Магна до мерзких смешков, слетающих с губ его, наивен и глуп. Наивен как ребенок, которому какой год врут о существовании Деда Мороза, а он всё верит и верит, ожидая каждый год; так и Магна, смотри на него глазами, в которых надежды полно с любопытством неприкрытым, опасается едва ли как пятилетка, что боится огня, но тянется руками к нему – любопытство губит.</p><p>Нахт выдыхает сигаретный дым прямо Магне в лицо, от чего тот закашливается, махая рукой отгоняя дым. Магна смешон до слез из глаз, до кашля из-за смеха – непозволительно для Нахта. А парниша сведет свои брови к переносице, что-то прокричав ему прямо в лицо, а Нахту просто весело.</p><p>У Магны тело горячее по сравнению с остальными. Магна в целом быстрее возбуждается по сравнению с Нахтом, то ли темперамент влияет, то ли огненная манна рождает огненных людей. Краснеет, в пол смотрит, потеет – стоит Нахту подойти чуть ближе, чем на пять метров. Глотает слюну нервно, затылок чешет. Нахт смеется про себя: вспоминает годы юности бурной, вспоминает свои поступки необдуманные, оттого и весело, и грустно – словно в зеркало смотрит.</p><p>Магна по сравнению с другими слабак полный – первым умрёт в битве, первым падёт. Магна по сравнению Астой – моль, блоха у дороги, что растопчут и не вспомнят. Магна стонет тихо Нахту в ухо, чего другие себе позволить не могут.</p><p>У Магны бедра дрожат в сильной хватке его, спину едва выгибает. Тело у него раскаленное, пот рекой льётся, а член его во рту Нахта и того горячее, либо у Нахта слишком губы ледяные. У него язык услужливый: и для переговоров, и для отсоса. Магна хватается за волосы Нахта, потянув его на себя, а он в ответ прикусывает его член едва, но и этого Магна хватает, чтобы отпустить волосы его, дернув бедрами рефлекторно.</p><p>Нахту уже почти тридцать лет, он вице-капитан ненавистного его отряда, у него спина уже болит ночами в области пояснице, а он сидит на коленях в ногах у малолетки, которому едва 20 отроду. Завтра утром он проснётся с болью в спине – возраст даёт своё, резкая боль в коленях будет преследовать всю неделю.</p><p>Но смотря на эмоции Магны, смотря на то, как губу он кусает до крови, только бы лишний звук не издать и базу всю не разбудить. Смотрит на растрёпанные волосы в разные стороны. Дрожит весь словно на мороз выбросили, и Нахту от сего вида этого пиздец как весело.</p><p>О пирсинге Нахта на языке знало едва ли пару человек да Магна с недавних пор - маленький металлический шарик контрастирует с горячим членом. А Нахт помнит, как в свои шестнадцать маялся с этим пирсингом, как говорить нормально несколько дней не мог.</p><p>- Вице-капитан, - стонет Магна проглатывая слоги, говорить тяжело, воздуха в легких не хватает. Зажимает рот рукой – не крик бы тут и не потерять сознание от сдерживания дыхания, в горле ссадит от пересыхания. Нахт едва надавливает рукой на головку члена, и сперма брызгает на руку.</p><p>Магна почти без сил валится на койку, тяжело дыша. А Нахту просто смешно, он усмехается издевательски, вытирая салфеткой сперму с руки.</p><p>- Да уж, а вы ныне молодежь слабая пошла, - он заплетает волосы свои в высокий хвост, а за спиной Магна что-то бурчит тихо.</p><p>- Приходи и просто так, - бросает в след Магна, сжимая простыни в руках. Нахт оборачивается, привычно холодно улыбаясь. Что ж, теперь ему и поводы не нужны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>